Be My Toy
by Undead Prowess
Summary: NSFW content; do not read if you can't handle it! ...So this is my first public lemon, and I'm really nervous about this. So, someone challenged me to write a lemon with FNaF characters and so I did. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy, here you go You sickos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Be My Toy**_

* * *

Night descended upon Freddy Fazbear's Pizza once again. Toy Freddy scoured the halls for a vacant room, and then waited for Toy Bonnie. The porcelain rabbit had told him to wait here, and not worry about the security guard; that Foxy and Mangle would certainly keep him busy. In Party Room 2, Freddy moved about between the tables and meandered while he awaited the arrival of Bonnie. A collapsed wet floor sign stood off to the side. He wasn't sure why. The floor was dry.

Finally, heavy footsteps alerted him to the arrival of Bonnie. Freddy turned to face him, grinning from where he stood across the checkered floor. His pupils dilated cutely as they did during the day, excited at seeing his friend. If there was one animatronic out of the rest he liked the most, it was definitely Bonnie.

Bonnie was smiling too. But his eyes were half-covered by his eyelids as he stepped closer, and abruptly shoved Freddy to the floor. Freddy looked back up at him in confusion. "What's wrong, Bonnie?" He asked innocently.

"You are so naive," Bonnie muttered, still grinning. "Just lay on your back… you'll find out soon enough." Bonnie stood overtop Freddy and then turned around a bit to look at the camera in the corner of the room. He flicked the tip of his ear and then looked back at Freddy. "I certainly hope Jeremy isn't watching."

"...Why?" Freddy asked in low tones. He was suddenly very nervous as Bonnie lowered himself to Freddy's level. Before Freddy had a chance to say another word, Bonnie's face was pressed to his. The animatronic was smiling at him, with half-lidded eyes. He gingerly touched Freddy's porcelain casing around his hips and pelvic region. Freddy stared into Bonnie's green eyes, and took in the features of his face in a whole new perspective. He had never known why his pelvic casing was so easily removed, or why the mass tangle of wires had been assorted there in such… ways, but now that he thought about it, he wondered if Bonnie knew why.

Bonnie seemed to know everything in that moment. He popped the casing off Freddy's pelvis with ease, and set it off to the side. He straddled Freddy, showing off his own unencased pelvic region. He expertly grabbed hold of a mass tangle of wires in Freddy's pelvis, touching them gently. Electric bolts of pleasure shot through Freddy. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. As the bolts of pleasure flashed through him, Freddy felt the wires seem to thicken, and engorge with electricity to a point where the tangle of wires became a definable shape. It was thick in Bonnie's hand, holding its own shape and sustaining itself away from Freddy's pelvis despite the force of gravity.

Freddy was unsure what was even happening; confused but aroused all at the same time, Freddy just looked back up at Bonnie in uncertainty, hoping the porcelain rabbit would know what to do. Bonnie only smirked back down at him, and stroked the now-cylindrical shaped tangle of wires. Freddy cried out in pleasure and thrust upward against his hand.

It was only then that Freddy noticed Bonnie had a similar mass of wires poking out from where he had removed his casing. Freddy's blue eyes were hidden under his eyelids as he shuddered in the sensual pleasure flowing through his wires, seeming to make his body go alight and tremble underneath Bonnie.

Bonnie then let go. Freddy's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Bonnie, almost expectantly; he didn't want it to stop, now that it had begun. Bonnie only wagged a finger at him and then pushed him a little on the side. "Sit up," he said in a demanding voice. "I don't want you to forget this, my friend," Bonnie purred.

Freddy eagerly sat upwards, on his knees. His wires stood erect, practically begging for Bonnie's attention, but the rabbit would have none of it. Instead, he took one of Freddy's hands and placed it on Bonnie's erect wires. Freddy, unsure of what to do, did just as Bonnie had done to him; he stroked back and forth.

Bonnie's jaw fell open. Freddy stroked his paw back and forth eagerly on Bonnie's long shaft of wires. He could feel the pulsating electricity and the heat of the metal. He could feel the slight movement of electrons, and if possible, Freddy felt like he went even more erect. Bonnie's shaft was thick and long, and with the pulsating sensation he could gather from it, Freddy was amazed. Where had Bonnie even learned this?

Bonnie threw his head back in pleasure. He suddenly grabbed hold of Freddy's hand and pumped it faster against the wires. Uncomfortable, but increasingly excited, Freddy wondered what exactly was going to happen next… until fluid sprayed from the end of Bonnie's mass of wires. A clear liquid splattered across Freddy and pooled on the floor. Freddy gave small moans and cries as some of it landed on his own hardness.

Bonnie continued to force Freddy to pump against him for a few more seconds. After that, Bonnie pushed Freddy off and his wires went limp. Bonnie smirked at Freddy's excited state, sitting low to be face to face with the animatronic bear. Freddy desperately wanted the pulsating electricity in his wires to stop, and for the stiffness to go away, but in order for that to happen… he needed Bonnie to reciprocate the act. Freddy was the one to press himself close to Bonnie this time, closing his eyes and hugging Bonnie, essentially. "Bonnie," he whined.

Bonnie pushed him away and then pretended to be disinterested. He even got up to go and get his pelvic casing and reapply it. Freddy, all the while, felt the aching desire only grow worse. He touched himself a couple of times, but immediately felt lesser for doing so in Bonnie's presence. After reapplying his pelvic casing, Bonnie turned to face Freddy. He stooped to Freddy's height on his knees once more, and then took a gentle hold of Freddy's bundle of wires.

Freddy moaned out loud and pressed forward in what felt like a natural reaction. His hips snapped forward almost of their own accord; his vision flashed white in pleasure. He didn't even notice as he clutched tight to Bonnie's shoulders and thrust forward. His release sprayed all over Bonnie, dripping onto the floor beneath them. Freddy almost fell backwards, into their messy puddle as he felt like he came back down to Earth.

Freddy stood up and made his way over to where Bonnie had put his casing. He quickly snapped the encasements back into place and then turned to face Bonnie. He looked quite messy. Bonnie grinned back at Freddy and winked. "I told you you wouldn't regret tonight," he murmured. He then glanced up at the camera. "Although Jeremy probably regrets it all, unless Foxy managed to keep him busy enough." Toy Bonnie grinned wickedly back at Toy Freddy and they both shuffled out of the room.

"I didn't even realize… we could… do that," Freddy finally managed to put into words.

"Well now you do," Bonnie purred. "And I find it much more entertaining than running after some security guard."

Freddy grinned back at him. "I find it much more entertaining than that as well, Bonnie." Freddy glanced back at their clear, liquid mess and then smirked at Bonnie. He stepped across their messy area and set the wet floor warning sign there. He laughed in a deep, slow tone as he did. "I hope no tykes decide to play in that," Freddy teased aloud.

"Shut up and get out of here!" A feminine voice snapped at them. Freddy and Bonnie both looked up to find the Mangle peering back down at them from where she clung to the ceiling. "Oh, don't look so surprised," she said, "and your secret is safe with me." She crooned at them and then skittered out the room.

* * *

**...dontshootmeforit**


	2. Follow-Up

**Going to go ahead and post a follow-up to this.**

**This was made as a half-request from a reviewer of one of my other Five Nights at Freddy oneshots (which are not gay smuts. Sorry :P) and as just an idea to see what the response was... and to be completely honest, I'm not sure _what _the response was still. I will say that many of the comments gave me a good laugh (..."illshootyouforitanyway") and that I understand not everyone likes this kinda stuff, and that I'm glad those that did enjoyed it.**

**In no way am I implying this is serious-they are animatronics, and unless the creator was some filthy pervert (which I don't think Scott is XD), they wouldn't have such parts. Not to mention, they are possessed by children. So no, not serious.**

**Anyway, thanks for the support and responses! **

_**As a side note, I have stories for Codename: Kids Next Door, Invader Zim, and Skylanders! Also, Warner Brothers Entertainment has purchased the rights to Five Nights at Freddy's and is working with Scott Cawthon to create a film (or so we've been told). Check news websites, it's true! Also, Invader Zim debuts in comic format June! ...Or July. I can't remember. **_

_**Oh... and there are rumors of Mags from Skylanders: Trap Team being a Skylander in the fifth installment. :)**_

**~Undead Prowess~**


End file.
